Pièce de Noël
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Monkey S. Northern: joyeux anniversaire !


**Pièce de Noël**

* * *

**Avertissement :** Tous les personnages sont bien entendu la propriété de Takei-sama, à l'exception d'Alice, Sumire et Daichi que j'ai emprunté à Monkey S. Northern.

**Note : **Bon anniversaire Macaque Boréale =D Et comme tu ne vas pas être la seule à lire cet OS, je précise qu'Alice, un OC (original character ou personnage original donc non rajouté en plus), est la soeur jumelle de Jeanne et possède pour fantôme gardien Sin, Dieu Babylonien de la Lune par opposition à Shamash qui est le Dieu Babylonien du Soleil (Sin est le père de Shamash si on se réfère à Wikipédia ^^).

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une _bonne lecture_ à tous !

* * *

- Parfait, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara Anna d'une voix autoritaire.

- Qu'entends-tu par « tous réunis » ? demanda Horohoro.

- Tous ceux qui doivent être là le sont.

- Mais il ne manque pas Tamao et Pirika ?

- Non, elles sont en train de distraire les enfants.

- Mais…

Kôki, un shinigami contrôlé par Anna, surgit de nulle part pour donner un violent coup de poing à Horohoro qui s'apprêtait à interrompre une nouvelle fois Anna.

- Un peu de silence quand je parle, répliqua cette dernière, de mauvaise humeur. Vous savez tous que Noël approche et, pour l'occasion, ce serait bien d'organiser une petite surprise pour les enfants.

- Genre on se déguise en papa Noël ? demanda Sumire.

- Non, je pensais à une pièce de théâtre.

- Ola, hors de question qu'on soit mêlé à ça, déclara soudain Zangching.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

Devant le regard furieux d'Anna, le shaman qui s'était levé préféra se rassoir.

- A quelle pièce de théâtre pensais-tu ? demanda aimablement Hao.

- Notre Dame de Paris, répondit Anna.

- C'est un roman, fit remarquer Yoh.

- Et bien nous allons l'adapter en pièce de théâtre, répliqua sa fiancée.

- Mais…

Horohoro se prit un nouveau coup sur la tête et décida de se taire, croisant les bras dans un coin avec la ferme intention de bouder, ce qui fit bien rire Chocolove.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà distribué les rôles, non ? demanda Rakist.

- Pas tout à fait. Parmi les filles, qui sait danser ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

- Mais Alice tu sais danser ! s'exclama soudain Yoh. Tu ne faisais que ça quand tu étais petite.

- Et alors ? lui répondit agressivement son amie.

- Parfait Alice, tu auras le premier rôle, décida Anna.

- Je refuse.

- Il s'agit d'Esmeralda.

- J'accepte.

Daichi et Blocken, qui se mirent à ricaner discrètement, se firent assommer par Sin, le fantôme gardien de la shaman.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, les fantômes dehors, ordonna Anna.

- Mais pourquoi ? protesta Tokagerô.

- Sinon ça va encore dégénérer en bataille rangée.

Spirit of Fire s'exécuta, à l'instar d'Amidamaru, qui approuva de la tête, et de Pascal Avaf. Les autres suivirent leur exemple. Seul Sin rechigna mais Shamash, son pendant babylonien, le força à sortir.

- Alors cette distribution ? demanda Yoh, tout enthousiaste.

- J'avais pensé à Marco pour Frollo et Lyserg pour Quasimodo, afin d'avoir la relation maître-disciple respectée. Ensuite Jeanne pour Fleur-de-Lys, la fiancée de Phoebus, qui serait Hao. Et enfin Ren pour Clopin et Chocolove pour Gringoire. Les autres seront des figurants.

- C'est bien beau mais si tu nous racontais l'histoire, ce serait mieux, fit savoir Rakist.

- Quasimodo est un bossu qui vit reclus dans Notre-Dame, la cathédrale de Paris, expliqua Manta. Phoebus est capitaine de garde et Frollo est juge si je ne me trompe. Tous trois sont amoureux d'Esmeralda, une bohémienne, mariée à Gringoire, un poète. Elle l'épouse pour lui sauver la vie, car ainsi il devient bohémien comme elle et n'est pas condamné pour avoir trouvé le repère des bohémiens qui est la Cour des Miracles. Frollo veut faire chasser tous les gitans et demande à Phoebus d'exécuter ses ordres. Esmeralda est pendue par Phoebus après le jugement de Frollo. Quasimodo en colère jette son maître du haut de Notre-Dame et le tue mais c'est déjà trop tard pour sauver son amour. Rideau.

L'assemblée dévisagea Manta.

- Pour faire court, se justifia ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, avoua Yoh.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, déclara Alice.

- Je ne veux pas jouer un méchant, s'insurgea Marco.

- Je ne veux pas être la fiancée d'Hao, s'offusqua Jeanne.

- Je préfèrerai pendre Jeanne à la place d'Alice, remarqua Hao. Ou plutôt la brûler.

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Jeanne, menaça Chris Bounster.

- Je ne veux pas être poète, fit Chocolove.

- C'est qui Clopin ? s'enquit Ren.

Anna faillit perdre patience et crier sur tout ce beau monde, mais faillit seulement. Yoh se leva pour aller se placer à côté d'elle, un sourire nonchalant sur le visage.

- On joue pour des enfants, il faudrait arranger l'histoire, déclara-t-il. Esmeralda qui meurt à la fin, ça ne va pas.

Alice approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

- Et puis Clopin, qui est le chef des bohémiens, ça irait mieux à Chocolove qui est le roi des acrobaties.

- Ca me va ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- On pourrait tout rejouer à la sauce Disney, si vous voulez édulcorer l'histoire, proposa Manta.

- Développe, demanda Anna.

- Phoebus et Esmeralda finissent ensemble après que Phoebus ait mené le soulèvement contre Frollo et ses soldats.

- Je croyais qu'il était capitaine de la garde ? fit remarquer Kevin.

- Il l'est mais il refuse de brûler des fermiers qui protégeaient des bohémiens, du coup il doit fuir et trouve refuge à Notre-Dame où Esmeralda le soigne.

- Vive l'amour ! chanta Chocolove.

Alice fronça les sourcils, en proie à une grande réflexion.

- C'est une très bonne idée, sourit Hao à côté d'elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais il lui répondit par son éternel sourire supérieur. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

- C'est une pièce de théâtre, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

Le shaman de feu haussa les épaules avant de se désintéresser de l'affaire pour reporter son attention sur Anna.

- D'accord, faisons comme ça, admit-elle.

- Dans ce cas-là on pourrait rajouter une scène au début pour expliquer comment Quasimodo se retrouve abandonné, reprit Manta. Son père et sa mère ont payé un passeur pour entrer dans Paris mais le juge Frollo les surprend et les fait arrêter. La mère s'enfuit avec son bébé, Frollo la pourchasse et la tue en voulant lui prendre l'enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un être aussi infâme, fit savoir Marco.

- C'est une pièce de théâtre, essaya de le raisonner Rakist en soupirant.

- Excellente idée, établit Anna. Des volontaires pour le père, la mère et le passeur ?

Chacun sembla soudain très intéressé par ses chaussures, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de rôle. Anna allait s'énerver quand Yoh prit les devants.

- Je fais le papa, Anna la maman et Manta le passeur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire niais.

Anna ne put pas contester.

- A quoi je sers exactement ? demanda soudain Jeanne.

- Ah oui il vaut mieux enlever Fleur-de-Lys, réfléchit Manta. Tu pourrais faire une gargouille de pierre, une copine de Quasimodo. Avec Ren qui n'a plus de rôle depuis que Chocolove est Clopin.

- Deux gargouilles ? C'est bizarre, fit Mach.

- Normalement il y en a trois, répondit Manta.

- Ren, Horohoro et Jeanne, vous faites les gargouilles, décida Anna.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Horohoro.

- Ca me va, approuva Ren, très à l'aise dans le rôle d'une statue de pierre.

- Moi pas ! protesta Horohoro avant de prendre un troisième coup de poing sur la tête.

…

…

…

Le 25 décembre arriva trop vite, selon les comédiens. Il avait neigé la veille et les enfants s'assirent dans la neige dans de grands éclats de rire en face de la petite estrade montée pour l'occasion. Des rideaux rouges cachaient la scène.

- Il fait chaud, s'exclama soudain Reoseb.

- Hao a créé une bulle de chaleur tout autour exprès, expliqua Ryu. Comme ça nous sommes dehors mais sans avoir froid. Tu peux enlever ton blouson si tu veux.

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se déshabilla.

- Et toi Seyrarm, tu n'as pas trop chaud ? demanda gentiment Tamao à la fillette silencieuse.

La petite fit « non » de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard Komeri les rejoignit, accompagnée par Samy et Mamy qui s'installèrent près de Pirika.

- Ca va être chouette, vous allez voir, déclara celle-ci, très impatience que la représentation commence.

…

Pendant ce temps les acteurs fignolaient leur préparation, vérifiant leur maquillage et leur coiffure.

- Sumire fais attention où tu marches ou tu vas déchirer ton costume, déclara la soldate Meene à la bohémienne.

Dans les coulisses, c'était l'effervescence. Anna ne criait pas, se tenant prête pour le premier acte, mais Chris la remplaçait, donnant des ordres d'une voix implacable. Tout le monde obéissait sans avoir le temps de rechigner.

Alice de son côté examinait son costume avec suspicion. Elle leva une jambe et la jupe suivit le mouvement. Elle grimaça. Elle avait bataillé ferme pour les couleurs, ne portant habituellement rien d'autre que du blanc et du noir. Cependant, et exceptionnellement, elle n'avait pas eu le dernier mot et avait dû admettre que ces couleurs ne convenaient pas à une bohémienne censée incarner la joie de vivre.

« Prendre une morte pour jouer l'incarnation de la vie n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée », avait fait remarquer Hao, la mettant hors d'elle.

Elle avait fini par accepter de porter une jupe violette puis une robe d'un rouge soutenu qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. « Petit taureau », s'était moqué Chocolove avant de prendre sa main dans la figure.

- On ne joue pas avant la troisième scène, souffla Hao à Alice en apparaissant derrière elle, la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle sursauta et lui jeta un regard furieux alors qu'il se moquait. Elle aurait bien eu envie d'appeler Sin pour lui faire ravaler son sourire mais son fantôme était avec les spectateurs.

- Ca va Alice, pas trop de stress ? demanda Daichi en surgissant près d'eux. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus dansé ! Et puis il ne faut surtout pas que tu te trompes en jouant du tambourin. Danser, faire de la musique et parler en même temps… Je t'admire. Moi je ne fais que danser et je m'emmêle les pinceaux. C'est Sumire qui a le bon rôle, vu qu'elle n'a qu'à jouer de la flûte. Ah je dois te laisser, on m'appelle !

Alice sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. C'était comme avant un concert du Elegant Gothic Lolita, la même appréhension, le même trac qui lui permettrait ensuite de faire de son mieux.

- Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement et Alice douta avoir bien entendu. Elle se tourna vers Hao mais celui-ci fixait rêveusement le ciel.

- Tu m'as parlé ?

- Peut-être.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Je sais.

Alice tourna les talons, la tête haute, sous les rires d'Hao. Elle allait profiter des quelques minutes qui lui restaient pour réviser sa chorégraphie.

…

Marco fut parfait dans son rôle de juge extrémiste. Il avait suivi les conseils de Meene et cela marchait à merveilles. « Fais comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas existé, lui disait-elle. Nous devons abattre Hao et les bohémiens sont tous ses suppôts. » Les résultats dépassaient toutes ses espérances.

Rakist, qui jouait le prêtre veillant sur la cathédrale, interpela Marco juste avant qu'il ne jette sa pierre, Quasimodo, hors de la scène. L'échange eut lieu, la première scène s'acheva sous les applaudissements et Anna, qui jouait la morte, put enfin se relever en maugréant qu'elle avait mal au dos.

…

…

…

CLOPIN, alias Chocolove : Frollo affubla l'enfant d'un nom horrible. Un nom qui signifie « difforme » : Quasimodo. Et depuis l'enfant devenu homme sonne les cloches de Notre-Dame.

…

_Clopin, alias Chocolove, sort. Quasimodo, alias Lyserg, avec une fausse bosse dans le dos, et les gargouilles entrent._

…

QUASIMODO, alias Lyserg : Ô Dieu j'aimerai tant pouvoir m'envoler et quitter cette prison dorée. Je pourrai descendre en bas, voir le Tout-Paris.

GARGOUILLE Horohoro : Tu vois déjà tout d'ici ! Pourquoi t'embêter ?

QUASIMODO : Ne comprends-tu pas que mon cœur réclame autre chose ? Il y a cette fête, ça a l'air si chouette ! Mais je ne pourrai jamais y aller.

GARGOUILLE Ren : Tu veux dire la fête des fous ? N'y va pas, ils sont tous fous.

GARGOUILLE Horohoro : Bravo pour la déduction, Monsieur le Moralisateur. _A Quasimodo_ Ecoute Quas, si tu veux y aller, qu'attends-tu pour descendre ? Dissimulé sous un capuchon, personne ne te reconnaîtrait.

GARGOUILLE Jeanne : Je suis du même avis.

GARGOUILLE Horohoro : Alors tu vois ? Même la Sainte Gargouille est d'accord !

_Gargouille Jeanne veut frapper Gargouille Horohoro qui rajoute des strophes au texte original mais Gargouille Ren l'en empêche en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Gargouille Jeanne rougit._

QUASIMODO en soupirant : Mais c'est impossible.

LES TROIS GARGOUILLES : Mais pourquoi ?

QUASIMODO : Mon Maître.

…

_Bruits de pas, les gargouilles s'immobilisent. Frollo, alias Marco, entre._

…

QUASIMODO, alias Lyserg : Bonjour Maître. Comment vous portez-vous ?

FROLLO, alias Marco : Bonjour Quasimodo. Je suis là de Paris et de ces traine-misères qui y vagabondent. Mais dis-moi, à qui parlais-tu ?

QUASIMODO : A mes amis.

FROLLO : Et de quoi tes amis sont-ils fait ?

QUASIMODO : De pierre.

FROLLO : Est-ce que les pierres parlent ?

QUASIMODO : Non Maître.

FROLLO : C'est bien, tu es un garçon intelligent. Maintenant, révisons notre alphabet.

QUASIMODO : A comme Abominable Hao. B comme Bêtise de Chocolove. C comme Crapule de Ryu. D comme Dieu-Tout-Puissant-Marco. E comme Epoustouflante Jeanne. F comme Festival…

FROLLO : Festival ?

QUASIMODO : Heu non, Fous de Paches. Je voulais dire Fous de Paches.

FROLLO s'avançant vers le bord de la scène : Tu veux aller au festival, n'est-ce pas ? Mais enfin Quasimodo tu sais que le monde est cruel, que les gens sont méchants. Ils se moqueraient de toi. Tu ne dois pas y aller.

QUASIMODO : Vous avez raison Maître.

FROLLO : J'ai toujours raison. Fais-moi confiance et reste ici.

…

_Frollo sort. Les gargouilles s'animent._

…

GARGOUILLE Horohoro : Lui je l'aime pas.

GARGOUILLE Jeanne en fronçant les sourcils : Ne dis pas de mal de lui.

GARGOUILLE Ren : Moi à ta place, j'irai quand même.

QUASIMODO, alias Lyserg : C'est ce que je vais faire !

…

…

…

Le rideau tombe, les enfants applaudissent à tout rompre. Les gargouilles sortent de scène, Ren rattrapant de justesse Jeanne alors qu'elle glissait sur une flaque d'eau due à la neige.

- Attention, Alice, Daichi et Sumire en piste, dirigea Anna en coulisses.

Les trois bohémiennes se hâtèrent d'entrer sur scène et flûte et tambourin se mirent à jouer en même temps. Le rideau se releva. Hao entra sur scène.

…

Alice était vraiment magnifique pour la fête des fous. Chocolove, d'excellente humeur, jongla et fit le poirier sur un ballon avant de laisser place à la danseuse. Elle ne rata pas un seul pas, mettant toute son âme dans sa danse, jouant avec son foulard étoilé, le passant au cou de Marco qui fit semblant de détester. Parmi les spectateurs, Reoseb avait les joues rouges et Komeri décréta que plus tard, elle voulait être Esmeralda.

- Comment cela ? lui demanda Samy.

- Toi tu veux être docteur, Mamy veut être nourriturise, moi je veux être Esmeralda.

- Nutritionniste, la reprit son aînée en riant.

Le spectacle s'enchaîna ensuite très vite. Toute l'assemblée s'accorda pour dire que Hao blessé, c'était presque choquant, mais qu'à part cela tout était magnifique !

- Seigneur Hao est le meilleur ! Il ne peut pas être ni blessé, ni enfermé ! râla Opacho en gonflant les joues.

- C'est du théâtre Opacho, lui dit gentiment Tamao.

Les comédiens saluèrent, la foule applaudit.

- Esmeralda et Phoebus, appela Chocolove lors du salut individuel.

Alice attrapa la main d'Hao pour saluer. Elle crut que sa main allait prendre feu mais ce devait être à cause de sa propre excitation. Il n'avait aucune raison de la brûler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et enfin, Quasimodo !

Tout le monde se leva pour acclamer Lyserg qui semblait né pour jouer du théâtre. Jeanne l'embrassa sur la joue pour le féliciter, sous le regard jaloux de Ren qu'elle rejoignit d'un pas léger, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bravo à tous ! conclut Yoh avec un grand sourire en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

…

Alice s'assit au pied d'un arbre, à l'écart du bruit et de la foule. Il fallait qu'elle laisse son cœur reprendre une pulsation normale et qu'elle fasse le point avec elle-même. Elle était de nature plutôt asociale et toute cette agitation avait mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas eu envie de tuer les autres participants ou de tout laisser tomber ? De nombreuses fois, mais Yoh et Anna comptaient sur elle et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Et puis en fin de compte, elle avait pris du plaisir à jouer Esmeralda.

- Tu as remis une robe noire, commenta Hao en la rejoignant.

- Ca te pose un problème ? l'agressa Alice.

- Ca t'enlaidit, répondit-il franchement.

Alice ne sut comment le prendre. C'était sûrement un compliment alors elle n'osait pas le rembarrer. En même temps, elle réalisa que si tout autre que lui lui avait dit la même chose, il se serait fait assommé par Sin en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- La robe rouge t'allait très bien.

- Je n'aime pas le rouge.

- Vive, moulante, poursuivit Hao, imperturbable.

Alice tiqua et Hao sourit.

- Comment ça moulante ?

- Très moulante, rit Hao. Mais très opaque. Pas comme tes jolis chemisiers blancs.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et feula comme un animal.

- C'est si facile de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tu as beau paraître aussi froide que ta sœur en apparence, tu es bien plus violente et colérique. Du moins avec moi. Les autres, tu les prends de haut en montant sur ton piédestal.

Alice fit la moue.

- J'ai adoré ce spectacle, pas toi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Ca dépend quel passage, murmura-t-elle.

- Le passage où tu fais sembler de me soigner ?

Alice ne répondit pas.

- Ou tu me sauves la vie quand je suis pourchassé ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Ou tu danses si sensuellement dans ta jolie robe rou…

- C'est bon, ça va ! s'énerva Alice en le foudroyant du regard.

Il rit, comme toujours. Elle se laisse tomber comme une masse à côté de lui.

- Dis Alice, tu voudras bien être ma cavalière pour le bal du Nouvel An ?

Elle hésita, l'observe, hoche la tête après avoir décrété que non, il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Jeanne m'a dit non, ajouta-t-il.

Alice se mit à trembler, de rage et de tristesse. Il avait d'abord demandé à sa jumelle. Il osait venir la trouver alors que… Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle avait mal et en même temps était furieuse.

- Jalouse ?

Alice chercha quoi lui cracher à la figure. Et puis soudain elle réfléchit et l'observa plus attentivement. Ces prunelles amusées, cette attitude nonchalante, ce sourire en coin. Il se moquait encore d'elle ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à Jeanne en premier.

- Non. D'ailleurs je viens de penser que je ne pourrai pas être ta cavalière, j'ai un concert d'EGL en même temps.

- Menteuse. Daichi et Sumire m'ont dit que vous n'en aviez pas avant au moins trois mois.

- Et bien elles se sont trompées, déclara Alice avec acidité en se levant.

Elle était ravie d'aller au bal avec lui mais il avait tout gâché. Pas question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'accompagne désormais.

- Je passe te chercher le 31 à 18 heures, lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Et bien évidemment, elle serait prête. Dans une jolie robe rouge.


End file.
